When the Lights Go Out
by RiahBoo
Summary: Sonny and Chad hate each other. But maybe there's something else under all that hate. Who knows what a little darkness can do?
1. Chapter 1

Chad makes me SO MAD! I slammed the door to the dressing room I shared with Tawni then threw myself onto the couch in the middle of the room, stuffed my face into a pillow and screamed. I know, I know, kid-ish of me, right? But whatever. I hate being mean to people, so better to take it out on the pillow than one of my cast members.  
Knock knock knock - I heard the door squeak open.  
"You know there's no point in knocking if you're just gonna come in anyways, right?" I hissed sitting up and smoothing out my skirt. Chad rolled his eyes; his mouth was clamped shut. Like there was something he was gonna say, but he really didn't want to say it.  
"What's up your but, Pooper?" He gave me the death glair.  
"I just wanna say... I'm sorry." For some reason my heart kinda fluttered in my chest.  
"Really?"  
"No!" He exclaimed throwing himself down on the couch next to me. Then for some reason my heart kind of ached. Was I having heart burn?  
" decided to have one of his "unexpected" visits today and heard us fighting." He got all quiet and was sort of staring at the wall.  
"Aaaaand?" I asked, not getting why this was so important.  
"Aaaand, he wants us to get along 'cause apparently tension between actors isn't good."  
"This is horrible!"  
"I know! ... He called you an actor." Chad had an extremely grossed out expression on his face.  
"Hay! So Random requires acting!" I said pissed.  
"Sure. It's a bunch of freaks, acting like they're funny." Chad smirked.  
"Oh, cause Mackenzie Falls is so great? You can't even fake cry, that shows what an amazing actor you are." I snapped.  
"That was one time!" He defended almost before I finished.  
"Yeah, okay; tell that to the bottle of 'help me tear' I found after you filmed that scean when what's her face went after some other guy." I picked up the little clear bottle off the coffee table and wiggled it in his face. Chad's mouth was gapped open. But then he shut it.  
"Uhh... Ttthhhat's not mine." His eyes were sort of darting around the room, looking for inspiration to come up with something. Finally his eyes stopped darting; he must of found something that gave him an idea.  
"That's just water." He said real quick. He was probably staring at the heavy falling rain outside threw the window. "I borrowed the empty container from Chloe. She uh-.. Has trouble fake crying. Psh, pretty lame huh?" I glared at him with a smirk on my face. He was so b.s. -ing his way threw this.  
"Just water huh?" I knew this stuff was seriously expensive. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I unscrewed the top and started to slowly tip it sideways so it would spill all over the floor. A couple seconds passed aaaanndd..  
"ERIGHT, fine! It's mine! Just give me the bottle!"  
"No!" I yelled laughing and running away.  
"Sonny just give me it!" He sprinted after me.  
"Ooow, the greatest actor if our generation can't live without his 'help me tear' can he?" I teased, wiggling the bottle under his nose as we ran in circles. He went to grab it, then I tripped over the side of the couch and we were so close that he hit me and we both came crashing down... Along with the still open bottle of help me tear. It was sort of like everything was in slow motion and I was watching the whole thing. I screamed all long and dragged out with a terrified look on my face as I fell backwards and Chad sort of reaching for it; lips slowly moving and voice seriously low (Like how they do it in the movies.)  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Then-splat. All the liquid splashed out of the bottle and onto the floor. I looked at the new stain then up at Chad's face. HE WAS PISSED.  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO WAIT TO GET THAT THING? ME CHAD DYLAN COOPER, I ,HAD ,TO ,WAIT!"  
"STOP YELLING AT ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I screamed back in his face. My back was pressed to the floor and he was pretty much on top of me; so his face was real close to mine.  
"GOD Monroe, can you do anything right? It's gonna take me forever to get another bottle and I still need to film a crying screen, tomorrow."  
"Good! I hope they run out and everyone knows that their precious Mackenzie can't even fake cry!"  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"Fine!"  
"FINE!" I screamed. I was about to get up when the lights flickered and there was a loud smashing-crashing-ish sound. We both froze.  
"What was that?"  
"I think it was the lighting." Chad answered. Suddenly there was another booming crashing noise, but this time the lights went out for good.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost 10 PM so it was dark and I couldn't really see much of anything."Ugh, this is just great." I muttered.  
"Couldn't agree more." I think I heard Chad say. I continued to try and get up, and I guess Chad didn't cause on my way up I hit something hard.  
"OUCH! Watch it Monroe." I rubbed my forehead  
"Well excuse me for trying to get up like a normal person." I snapped rolling my eyes. I guess he tried to make an attempt to move cause then a hand came crashing down into my chest and pushed all the air out of my lungs. I'm pretty sure I dry heaved cause I heard Chad freak out and then the weight lifted off me. I'm guessing it was Chad's hand trying to push himself to his feet.  
"Um, ouch!" I said after sucking down some air.  
"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry I can't exactly see.?"  
"Hmm, I dunno, maybe something more along the lines of ' I'm sorry I almost suffocated you' would've been nice."  
"Ugh, you're so emotional."  
"I am not!"  
"Deniiiiaaal." He pretty much sang. I rolled my eyes... That's when I realized how close we were. I could feel him breathing on me, suggesting that his nose was maybe almost an inch away from mine. I could feel the warmth from his body... And as much as I knew this should all utterly grows me out- I felt... Actually I had no idea how I felt. My pulse shot up, it started racing. My palms started getting sweaty and my stomach flipped. OHMYGOD WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?  
"Sonny, how come you're heart beat just went in to overdrive?" At first he had sounded like he was worried that something was wrong with me... Then I could almost feel the smug nasty little smile growing on his face.  
"Awe, is being too close to a seriously hot actor making Sonny Monroe nervous?" He snickered.  
"Pooper?" I said sweetly.  
"Yeah Monroe?" He had this weird hopey-ish cocky 'I know you want me' sound to his voice.  
"Get off me." I said in the harshest, nastiest tone I could conjure up. I heard him sort of laugh as he got up, as if he thought that me being mean to him was now just an act. But I wasn't acting! ... I think. Than again hadn't I just forced myself to sound mean a couple seconds ago? Ugh, a minute ago I couldn't stand his guts. Then the lights go off and BAM! Suddenly I have to force myself to be rude to him? What was happening to me?  
I got up so that I was sitting on the ground, Chad was sitting next to me and could almost see the outline off his cocky smile. I glared at him.  
"Don't even think about it." I hissed.  
"Admit it Monroe, you're attracted to me.  
"HAH, yeah you wish." I fake laughed.  
"Yeah, but Uh- I don't have to." I knew he was grinning again. I rolled my eyes.  
"It's amazing how ignorant you are."  
"Oh yeah?" Chad slid his arm around me and pressed my back to the floor again, but this time every inch of him was either on me, or seriously close to me. His lips were so close to mine, that I could feel them brush against my lips as he was talking.  
"If you're not attracted to me then tell me you wanna slap me across the face right now." This, was, so, weird. It felt like electric was coming in small sparks as his lips barley touched mine. They pulsed threw my entire body leaving me with the same kind of warmth you'd get by drinking straight absolute vodka. (Minus the nasty taste.) My heart had a mind of its own. I could hear it roaring in my hears; getting faster and louder.  
"Ya see, you couldn't answer." Instead of sounding all cocky and conceited like I had expected him to, he sounded almost shocked. I could tell that it took a lot for him to pull his lips away from mine like he did. This was just too weird.  
I got up on my feat this time. Then all of a sudden the door slammed open, and I heard  
"Sonny are you in here?" It was Tawni.  
"Tawni?" I asked into the darkness. I still couldn't see anything, I didn't even know where in my dressing room I was, let alone the door.  
"Ohmygod, you're still alive?"Tawni sounded shocked.  
"Uh, yeah why?"  
"Cause the storm got so bad that a bunch off trees were falling around here and they said that if you were in our dressing room you would've been crushed."  
"Wait whose they?"  
'The S.E.S." She stopped her sentence there, like she expected me to know what that was.  
"Huh?"? I finally replied.  
"Storm Expert Society. They're freakishly smart people who determine weather-y stuff."  
"Wait, is Tawni the blonde one who's overly obsessed with herself?" Chad asked me.  
"I'm not overly obsessed with myself!" Tawni yelled. She was quiet for a couple seconds.  
"Wait, Chad? What are you doing in here?" She added probably just realizing now that I hadn't just said that.  
"Yeeah, I don't really wanna talk about it."I said all awkwardly.  
"Kay so, we got to get you guys out of here before-" There was another crashing booming sound. Except this time it sounded seriously close. Then there was a loud splintering crack followed by bits of dirt and ceiling flying all over my body and a terribly loud crashing noise.  
"Sonny look out!" Chad's body hit me hard and with an "Ooomf"-ish noise we both hit the ground again  
"Ohmygod! Chad are you okay?" He sort of rolled over and groaned. A big chunk of ceiling had fallen on his back. Before he knew that I had been standing and pushed me to the ground and covered me with himself so that I wouldn't get hurt. It was very... Un-Chad-ish of him... And seriously sweet.  
"Awe, you care if I'm okay- how sweet of you." He winked his old self again. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help to smile just a little. Then I rememnbered that a tree had just crashed threw the ceiling.

"Ogod, Tawni! Tawni are you okay?"


End file.
